A Child's Wish
by angelic memories
Summary: Sesshomaru is in need to provide for his ward and to do this he needs to find a suitable female to pose as her mother. The task appears to be a tedious one but a particular female has drawn his attention slightly. *First Place for Best One-Shot*


So for these last couple of weeks, things have been going from bad to worse. My work has kept me busy since it is a new restaurant just getting on its feet, therefore getting time off has been hard. Just a couple of days ago I lost my best friend, being one of my biggest supporters over the few months I have known her, it has been a big hit to my emotions, meaning writings been tough.

That being said… I was honestly happy for the first time in days. Many of my stories were nominated for the Dokuga Awards, which shocked me for some reason, although I guess Katie wouldn't think so. But anyway…

Letters was nominated for Best Romance

Altered State of Consciousness was nominated for Best Canon and Best One-Shot

Numbing the Pain was nominated for Best Portrayal of Kagome.

Voting begins in about a week, so go check out the long list of nominees and watch out for the polls on . In my happiness and part of the celebration I am updating all my major stories and posting a new one-shot… Yay me!

Hm… now onto the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story

* * *

A Child's Wish

Pale moonlight cast a ghostly gaze of night time sunlight through the dense shadows of the foliage. Creatures of the dark scurried over the forest floor littered with fallen leaves, blowing over the compressed soil. Many paths were padded down by constant travellers through the dark wooded area. The night of beauty when unnoticed by the form leaping around the trees that blocked his path. Deep glowing golden orbs rimmed in crimson rings glowered in angry concern. Only seconds earlier, the peace had been broken with a high pitched scream. As it faded, the world returned to the calm coos of the night, as if nothing had happened. But within the solitude there was one being that didn't settle after the frightened cry. In the form of a human, one beast darted quickly through the veil of greenery to the source of a child's shriek.

The end of the trail opened to a hot spring; a perfect, well sheltered, natural heated pool for the young human child of his pack to bathe. The scent of blood drew the youkai past the line of trees. He immediately noticed that nothing was in the immediate area and a flare of his jyaki told him that nothing was lingering just outside the perimeter either. Sesshomaru then drew his attention to the young girl who was draped in one of the towels usually carried within the saddle bags of the two-headed dragon. Small dainty fingers of a left hand grasped the towel firmly. The other vacant appendage was coated in blood but one sniff and the inu could tell she wasn't injured. However, she had begun a human heat cycle.

Being male it wasn't his right to express to the child such matters. Certain things were forbidden. Yet there was no mother for her to look to. Rin was something he had grown attached to, of course he would never admit such a fact to anyone, and so he would do almost anything to ensure her health and proper upbringing. Obviously, she would need a mother figure and the only way she would get that is if he mated. But his beast was picky and any youkai bitch wouldn't do. They needed a female who was loyal, independent, protective, strong minded, educated. Most traits were hard to find in one female form. Not to mention he hated most scents given off by aroused females. Stale, raw, used and most were after his title more than anything.

"Rin, this is normal for your kind," the inu tried to express clearly, "this Sesshomaru vows to find you a mother to talk to you about this part of your education."

The young child never questioned her lord and, as usual, he found she didn't speak up against him this time. As things were, he had no choice but to leave and let her figure out what to do. It was cruel but womanly matters were not circuited into his instincts. Being around him for so long he wasn't worried about the child not understanding. There were things that had to be done a certain way and shockingly the young girl was a quick learner.

That night by the fire he was repelled by his ward for the first time. The heavy scent of blood flowing between her legs was not the delightful wildflower sweetness he was accustomed to. Acts of repulsion such as this proved he truly saw the young pup as nothing more than pack, or a daughter of his own. After all, inu usually could not be controlled when a female show such signs. Blood drew them in and the only time a beast could ignore it was the heat of their own pups. Thus proving he had sunk lower than he ever imagined he could.

Such thoughts drew back the memories of his father. Mainly the Western Lord was drawn to the curse he suffered from. A human hime had grown to love the fierce inu lord. Sesshomaru had refused to believe it was logic, reason, free will, that drew his father onto that hook. It was a curse, some sort of magic the wicked woman casted upon him. The Inu General was too blinded to see the truth. But Sesshomaru was smart; he wouldn't let his guard down. Rin coming into his pack was unexpected; however, it proved his point further. If _he_ of all people was accepting humans into his company, then the curse was passed on through blood and now affected his logical way of thinking. For some reason though, he was beginning to think that he wouldn't toss Rin to the side if he could break through the curse. Instead he would continue to raise her in his world, only because she knew nothing else now and she was too deeply brought into the youkai society anyway. A mother would be the only one who could help her into the transition. Worry clouded his mind slightly: what woman would catch his beast attention if none had done so thus far in his very long life? But it was time for him to settle down. His other side agreed, for the sake of his pack and his lands he needed to settle down.

There was something itching the back of his mind with his final thoughts; something from a few years ago. A prophecy about a shrine maiden; perhaps the woman would be of use. He tended to prove that such things as fate and destiny didn't exist, but he was willing to go along with it this time.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

Golden eyes averted to the girl chasing the kappa. With the first sign womanhood now underway, she needed to be trained properly in the ways of becoming a lady. His musings were interrupted when the scent of the disgraceful hanyou reached his nose. From the speed and sudden change of direction, he assumed the half breed had picked up on his aura. A mental sigh nearly escaped into reality as he questioned the intelligence of the idiot. Most youkai backed away when they sensed his presence. The pathetic half inu always came running even though it was obvious that he, Sesshomaru, was the more powerful of the two. If not for a promise he made to his father over a century ago, he would have killed the annoying pup. Blood relation mattered not in a conquest of power. But the appearance of the hanyou meant something else and he had to admit such timing was impeccable.

Boredly he rose from his position beneath a tree in the small clearing. Assuming a defensive stance in the direction the half breed would surely appear in a short time. The stance acted as a warning for Jaken to rein in the young pup of the pack and keep her away from any danger that may arise from the encounter.

"Sesshomaru you bastard," the shorter male leaped through the trees with his fang already positioned for his first attack.

"Inuyasha," the taiyoukai greeted dryly, "As usual your audience brings such distaste to this Sesshomaru's presence."

"Go to hell!" the half inu rushed forward.

Rather than blocking the metal falling from over the hanyou's head, Sesshomaru side stepped; the lack of contact through off the pup's balance as he stumbled over his footwork. The inu was left with the desire to shake his head at such shameful tactics. If the hanyou had any training he would have anticipated the chance that his opponent would dodge the attack completely. In a real fight, Sesshomaru would have taken the opportunity to attack the opening Inuyasha left with his stumble, forcing the inu to immediately take a defensive position. However he let the hanyou recover and noted the arrival of three humans, a kitsune, and a tamed nekko. The rest of Inuyasha's pack entered the clearing only a few feet from his own pack. But from previous run ins with the group he knew they wouldn't attack without reason. Though from over his shoulder he noticed they were on guard. The rather scantily dressed miko was probably the exception to this observation. Though aware of her surroundings, she was focusing less on him and more on the young ward. His beast saw this as a good thing.

"Inuyasha is this necessary?" the miko shouted from the sidelines.

"Of course it is! He's our enemy," he growled and swung Tessaiga in an upward heave, "Now shut up bitch you're distracting me!"

Kagome grumbled under her breath, the inu could hear her sigh of annoyance washing through the breeze as he pulled his sword up and under the blade crashed against his to push it and the form clinging to it away. Each attack met a defensive position and a counter until the hanyou grew weary of the blow for blow. Sesshomaru realized the determination in the hanyou's eyes and immediately darted around so he could prevent the path of the blow. But the slow reflexes of the half breed caused him to change direction mid strike and the wind scar was released right in the direction of his ward.

Even with his speed, the inu would be unable to reach the young pup and block the attack before it killed her. Golden eyes sunk into an angry crimson just as the scar tore over his pack. Turning on the hanyou, he decided that promise or no promise, Inuyasha would die today. His quick movement let him near the pathetic mutt and wrapped around his throat. But they were both stopped when a fuming voice echoed through the clearing.

"Inuyasha! How could you!" the miko growled not from the position he had noted her in previously,

"Attacking an innocent child like that is barbaric!"

"I wasn't aiming for her," he hissed in his own defence, "Beside why does it matter? She's on _his _side!"

At some point, without his realizing it, the miko had moseyed over to the location of his ward and, from the looks of things, had managed to cast a barrier over his pack before the idiotic move made by his half brother had harmed them. A little more at ease, Sesshomaru let his calm golden orbs return to normal and released the baka in a violent toss across the clearing. As much as he wanted to kill the hanyou, there was no longer an appropriate reason to do so anymore.

"Hey you bastard! Don't you dare walk away we're not finished!" Inuyasha climbed to his feet and retrieved his fallen fang.

"Yes you are!" Kagome growled, "Sit! Sit, sit, sit!"

Sesshomaru drew closer to his pack and watched as Rin clung to Kagome who had placed the young child on her hip. The miko didn't notice the taiyoukai as she focused on the girl in her arms. Her eyes wandering over her form for any signs of injury.

"Are you okay Rin?"

Rin nodded.

The inu situated his form a foot away from the miko and watched the young woman look up and step back, "Ah… sorry," she stumbled, "I… here Rin you need to get down," the woman leaned down so the girl could put her feet on the ground.

"No," the child wrapped her legs around the woman's hips and tightened her arms around the miko's neck while burying her head into a shoulder. "Rin doesn't want to."

Startled at the response, Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru worried about his reaction, "Rin you must…"

"Kagome-sama will you be my mother?" her voice muffled from the arrangement of her mouth against the shoulder she rested against.

Although no emotion flickered over his face the taiyoukai was surprised. The miko stilled and watched the inu.

"But Rin…"

"Please?"

Gulping Kagome found herself wondering what the inu would do if she accepted the request. Would Sesshomaru allow it? Her logical mind told her he would kill her in less than a second. But a part of her knew the child needed guidance, womanly guidance that a male or even youkai would be unable to teach her.

"If Sesshomaru-sama agrees than you may call me mother, I suppose," she finally bit out.

"What?!" Inuyasha had regained his ability to move and had pulled himself out of the crater only to listen to the last comment made by _his_ miko.

"Inuyasha, this conversation does not concern you," why was he defending the miko in the first place? This opportunity that Rin had set for him was something he could use to his advantage.

"If it involves my jewel shard detector than it does concern me," the hanyou ripped through the air.

The sudden assault forced Kagome to step back and allow Sesshomaru to draw out his sword once more and block the fang with Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru pushed the half-breed back just as the miko whispered her small command and the mutt was plummeting to the ground once more.

"I can take care of myself," Kagome growled out strikingly.

Sesshomaru was quite impressed with the miko thus far. She proved not to submit to a male easily and he notice many times in their past meetings that she was loyal and very protective of the young kit she had saved. Although she was human, she was a Shrine Maiden, and he was certain this woman would play a part in Naraku's downfall as was predicted of her. Not to mention that his ward seemed attached already. If anything, this woman was what his beast wanted. Her motherly traits, strong independence, and loyalty were evident. Physical strength was nothing since she wouldn't need it but she was powerful and when she was trained, he could make her a force that would give anyone a run for their money. Before realizing it, his mind was already made up and he wanted the woman as his even if he had been questioning the idea before. His logical side of the argument was left to think this was simply for his ward and nothing more.

"Sesshomaru-sama may Kagome be my mother?" the young child still clung around the woman tightly as if fearful to let her go for fright she would leave her. "Please?"

From the strain of the voice and watery gaze added to the small pout of the child's bottom lip he knew that 'no' wasn't an answer the child would accept even if he wanted to. Of course there was some trickery in need that way he could gain exactly what he wanted from her. But he was certain things would work out so long as the half inu was forced to the ground each time he objected to what would sound like an 'innocent' request from a little girl.

"If the miko wishes to assume all responsibility of what such a position entails," the inu stated with the bored tone he used for most occasions of dull interest.

"Kagome don't you dare!" Inuyasha growled from his hole.

"Stop telling me what to do Inuyasha. I rule my own life," she noticeably tightened her arms around the young girl dangling from her waist.

From the sidelines, both Sango and Miroku watched, quite intrigued at what was going on between the exchange just out of earshot. It was obvious that the littlest miko they cared about was speaking to Sesshomaru while arguing with Inuyasha. The hanyou rarely ever agreed with anything or anyone so it wasn't uncommon to see his form being flatten to the ground each time he tried to interrupt. However, it was strange for the inu to linger amongst them for any length of time.

"Do you have any idea what you're agreeing too?" Inuyasha interrupted yet again rising from his crater.

"Rin deserves a motherly figure to look to. So I find no issues with playing that role," her clearly voiced acceptance was followed by a low rumbling.

It was challenged by Inuyasha's own growled response and in an instant she was caught between the battling duo. Inuyasha had lunged for her but Sesshomaru had swiftly moved his form between the woman and hanyou, efficiently blocking her from the younger male's view. The miko made the assumption that the sudden protective stance was due to the child she carried, since Sesshomaru had, after all, shown an instinctive need to protect the young ward. But unknown to the human woman the taiyoukai was defending the woman from the challenging male who thought to take her from him even after her manipulated acceptance.

He had hoped Inuyasha wouldn't catch on to his attempts so soon but the half breed was apparently smarter than he led on, especially when it came to the woman as of late. From the scent of the other two pack members he realized the slayer and monk were unable to guess what was going on and Kagome's own innocent scent proved she still lacked knowledge of his true intents. Even though her approval was pulled away through his own scheming it was enough to get exactly what he wanted from her.

"This Sesshomaru seeks a private audience with you. No harm with come to you should you agree. Will you grant my request?"

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha shouted bringing his sword above his head.

Sapphire tones were wide with shock, disappointment, confusion, and pain as Kagome witnessed Inuyasha's power gather. A silent tear fell along her cheek when the attack formed and began to shred the earth once again. Sesshomaru confidently held out his own blade prepared to blast the scar away from his pack but the move suddenly clashed against a pink barrier that, surprisingly cradled his form safely as well as the others on the other side of the wind scar.

"How could you attack me Inuyasha!" her anger maxed at the hanyou's newest stunt.

"It wasn't directed at you!"

"But I'm standing right here!" she countered.

"It's not my fault you're standing behind that bastard!"

"No it isn't. However you should realize by now your attack eats away everything in its path!" she wasn't wavering away from her rage in the least and the inu had to mentally comment on the beauty of her fury reminding him of an inu bitch that should grace his side.

Sesshomaru turned the moment the threat was immobilized, not that the half breed was much of a challenge in the first place. Scent of salt water told him his claim was upset and though he understood that she held 'feelings' for the hanyou, in the eyes of his beast Inuyasha was not worth the grief. The miko was his now. In return she would be expected to ignore the attentions of all other males and receive only his. Seeing that she was currently unaware of this all he would forgive her for this incident. Yet he had the feeling she wouldn't accept this easily. With his small amount of understanding of her he knew he needed to tread carefully for the next couple of steps. So the inu didn't mind dropping a few of his barriers for the sake of his conquest. Starting with the one thing he remembered bothering her the most.

"_Kagome_," he crooned her name lowering his voice to a deep coo, in hopes of seducing her with his animalistic instinctual ways, "we must discuss our proposal. Will you join my pack for at least this evening?"

The miko wasn't completely stupid. Kagome saw something flash mischievously behind the golden hues. Granted she wasn't exactly certain what the inu wanted per say, or if there was a hidden agenda but the thought was a warning. Thus she was able to keep her guard up around the possibly scheming male. However, with the idea of a plausible secret mission, the inquisitive side of her was heightened. Besides, she was due for a break away from the hanyou, and the well had closed up some time ago meaning she was constantly around the annoying immature half breed. Recent juvenile acts warranted a certain amount of revenge and she could think of nothing better than spending time with the full inu whom Inuyasha was jealous of as the punishment.

"Okay… just let me go tell the—" the miko found her form weightless suddenly as she was lifted into the air and set down upon the two headed dragon with Rin still tucked on her hip, "But I need to talk to Sango and Miroku," she pointed out as the inu gestured for the dragon to take to the air.

"Inuyasha can fill them in," Sesshomaru declared not bothering to look back.

"Wait a minute… you can't just decided that for me!" but it was no use, her snapping didn't even pull his gaze away from the direction they were headed.

Sesshomaru was quite happy with how things had gone so far. He had no wish to be visited by the hanyou and so flying would throw him off their immediate scent. In an hour or so they would continue his normal means of transportation, appropriate for his pack mates. Meanwhile his focus was averted to the young ward who immediately began speaking to the mother figure found for her.

"Should Rin call you okaa-sama or maybe kaa-san?" she had begun immediately after settling in front of the miko to enjoy the flight over the forests below.

"Whatever you wish is fine," Kagome replied.

"Kaa-san can you tell Rin about … bleeding?" the slight hesitation was obviously for finding the right word and not from embarrassment.

Which of course didn't stop the woman from blushing and thanking every higher force for being behind the inu where he could only hear their words if he was indeed paying attention and not the beet red. On the other hand this was probably something that had come up and Sesshomaru, being male and youkai, was unable to assist the young child properly. It cleared things up a little for the miko but this still left her feeling rather awkward.

"These things are best discussed when we are alone," Kagome pointed out. "Why don't we wait until tonight and we can go for a bath… or a walk," she suggested.

"Hai," the girl answered happily. The child was clearly content to simply have the woman around.

"I have a game we can play," the young woman explained, "Shippo loves to play so I think you might too."

After a quick description of how to play 'I' spy Kagome and Rin began their childish game. A short time later Jaken was dragged in. The kappa had been clinging to the dragon's tale but Rin was insistent and all but demanded the toad to join the game.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, led the dragon to the land when they drew closer to their destination. The next hour would be spent walking, something that he hoped would tire out the young child so he could put the rest of his plan in motion later that evening without needing to worry about the girl. Rin cheered upon touchdown and instantaneously slipped off the dragon's back and pulled Kagome to join her.

"Kaa-san do you like flowers?" Rin asked rushing to pull one pink wildflower from the ground without pausing in her steps to follow the taiyoukai who continued to lead them further and further away.

"Yes," Kagome replied, picking a couple from the bushes grazing her hips as they walked through the field and beginning to braid them together.

Silence fell over the small travelling group. In that instant it seemed natural to have the miko with them. The woman would be alpha female and, in taking care of Rin, she was proving that she was completely capable of the role. Having her with him would mean he could concentrate on what was suitable as alpha male. Entertaining the pup was only one but so long as Rin was happily content with the woman, the young girl would stop pestering him with random questions that didn't concern him. Not just those that were based on reproduction but the small insignificant things such as: why the sky was blue. As a pup he too pondered things such as the colour of the sky but these thoughts were exchanged with battle tactics and the best way to control a situation cunningly without the need of battle should he so choose to.

Over his shoulder the inu noticed the duo filling pockets with the multicoloured wild plants littering the field before they entered into the dark forest he was just heading into. His gaze was averted before the miko stole a look towards him and he let a smirk form in the corner of his mouth. So long as he showed no interest in her, the woman would focus her sole attention on Rin and forget about letting her thoughts flow to question the actions of the inu.

"Kaa-san?" he heard the small ever merry voice of his ward calling to the woman.

"Yes," the miko answered tugging a bright blue flower from her pocket to add to the chain she was creating.

"Can I have a sister?"

The miko choked on her breath at the request. "Uh Rin… I uh can't do that?"

"Why? Mistress Ayame is having a pup and it's growing in her tummy. Can't you make a little girl grow in your tummy too?"

"I-I-I don't have control over that…" she answered all the while wondering if Sesshomaru would help her just a little.

"Why not? Who makes the baby form in your stomach? I want to ask for a sister," she was pleading with those bright glistening brown orbs.

On the other hand Kagome was mortified. No wonder the inu had easily accepted her and the role the young girl had begged for. Not to mention why he wouldn't allow her to take care of inquires while around her pack. The child's questions would be difficult as it was being by themselves let alone more so for the child who was not familiar with the other pack members. Besides, from the look of things, it would take some time for all the thirst for knowledge to be quenched. Of course the inu probably wanted to maintain some of his reputation. The idea of his youkai instinct passed through her mind and she pondered if it was possible being taiyoukai prevented him from handling such situations.

"Stupid child everyone knows you needs a male and female to reproduce," the toad's words couldn't be stopped in time before they did their damage.

"What? Really?" the young girl keenly bounded all while twisting to look over her shoulder. "Then…"

"We should talk about this later," Kagome felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

She'd never talked to a child about such things and the sudden bombardment explained to her why the inu needed her help now more than ever. Rin was growing up and with that process, her mind was questioning the natural occurring things of life. Kagome remembered her mother discussing such topics with her. But she would consider herself still a child, or at least a very young adult. The feudal era had different traditions that were different from the modern world. So, even though she was only just turning seventeen she was more than old enough to marry and start her family. Seeing that she was stuck in this time period permanently she was going to have to accept certain facts. This opportunity would be a good chance to prepare for the life she would live now.

But she didn't want her first try and possible failure to be witnessed by others so she was grateful when Rin obeyed the order and hushed her ever peaked curiosity. A few moments of walking lead them further under the thick canopy of greenery that allowed only slight amounts of light through the foliage. Rin yawned and Kagome noticed the inu glare over his shoulder at the child covering her mouth. The day was coming to an end and Rin had a long day staying up most of the night from worrying about the moon cycle that had started. He had worried what an improper night of sleep would do to the young girl's health which was why he planned the next couple of days to relax around more for the child's sake. Now these slow days would prove to be helpful for his new task.

"Rin, ride Ah-Un," Sesshomaru spoke suddenly, "with Kagome."

Hearing the taiyoukai use her name was strange. Most of the time she was being called some foul name Inuyasha usually graced her with. Not to mention that Sesshomaru had directed his attention to her a high total of two times during their many encounters and each time she was 'miko'. Yet her thoughts were pushed aside as the group stopped long enough for her to climb on the dragon and cuddle the child in her arms. A few moments later, Kagome noticed the young girl's breathing even out as she dozed off. For an hour they travelled in silence. The miko watched things pass by slowly, pondering her situation. At last she couldn't take it any longer. The soundlessness of the atmosphere was cruel on her usually blabbing self. The inu didn't strike her as a conversationalist, with his stoic personality, but there were times when she deserved to know things. Like where they were going since, not only had the taiyoukai led her far into unknown lands, but also blocked the groups scent and aura from clinging to anything nearby, which would give away their location if Inuyasha managed to find where they had touched down to trail them. Though she understood his reasoning, the hanyou wouldn't rest until his jewel detector was safely in his possession.

"Where are we going?" she spoke up at last.

Sesshomaru's usual response to such a question would be silence. But in an attempt to win the woman over he would let his walls fall and douse her prying curiosity.

"A nearby cave will act as a safe refuge during the coming storm."

Caverns were plentiful with the many mountains that plagued his land. He had purposely wandered the many depths to study which would serve his many purposes well. Conveniently enough there was one that would provide for all the needs tonight. A deep sloping ceiling would force smoke from the fire to wander away from main chamber where the majority of his pack would sleep. Off to the side deep pools of water provided adequately warm water for bathing. The males of the group would leave the females alone long enough for Rin and Kagome to bath and talk. A long tunnel led to a deeper inner cavern. The smaller room didn't hold heat well; a fire would easily smoke any residents out. Yet the cool air didn't bother him if he travelled alone. That night the fur laden cave would surface a valiant purpose.

He led the way through the first passage once they arrived at the foot of the cliff. Behind him he could sense the miko's uneasiness but felt no need to comfort her. She had grown to seek support only when completely necessary. Sesshomaru had watched her from a distance and knew there was a detachment growing between the hanyou and miko. Each time the half breed left, Kagome would find herself in some sort of situation. At first she appeared to need Inuyasha to save her. A couple of times the inu had come across her. All rescues had a perfectly good logical explanation why they had occurred at the time. And yet the lame excuses were something he had pondered during the sleepless nights that followed.

Kagome roused the small child so they could climb off the dragon. Both looked about the cave and Rin expressed both their desire when noticing one feature the cavern offered.

"Sesshomaru-sama can kaa-san and Rin take a bath?"

The inu simply signalled for Ah-Un to sit and turned around. Kagome watched his retreating form, followed by the kappa, head back outside the cave leaving the two girls alone. Assuming the dragon was there for their protection then Sesshomaru had done two things that Inuyasha always managed to fail at. Her evening bath ritual usually consisted of remaining cautious of the males of the group and fighting to have to peace, since the hanyou never understood why she had to bathe so much. With a happy smile the miko stripped and stepped into the bath. Rin began to follow but stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Which began the process of Rin's explanation from the previous night's events and the woman attempting to explain the reasoning behind her monthly gift. Elucidating the technical motive for the once a month experience was the easy part. Kagome felt she handled it well. But when she began the issue of reproduction she stumbled.

"Does that mean Rin has to find a mate now?" Rin asked suddenly.

"What? No, you can wait till you're older. It just means you are ready for whenever you are mentally prepared to find a husband," the miko had long since understood that Rin had spent so long with youkai that she would pick up on the terminology and vocabulary of the other society. The young girl was silent for many minutes.

"How about we get some rest? This is a lot of information to take in. You're so much younger than I was when I started mine."

"Hai… but kaa-san could Rin please have a little sister?"

"Um… Rin in order to have children I…"

"You could ask Sesshomaru-sama," the child pointed out unaware that the woman had yet to realize what her role entailed.

"No… I mean what I was going to say was in order to have children I need to be able to support them. As much as you might want a sibling, I can't have a child in my life right now. Besides, I kind of want to be a little older and maybe married before I begin a family." Things were much easier to speak about now that the two were alone.

There was a disappointed sigh but Rin gave up the subject and began dressing, "Kaa-san why is your kimono so strange?"

"Ah… this is typical for my … clan. I suppose I should probably consider wearing clothing from this … area…" she trailed off while fretting over the folds of the black skirt and blue tank top that replaced her sailor uniform some time ago.

Just after Rin finished wrapping the length of her kimono around her, Sesshomaru made an appearance followed by a staggering kappa who balanced a tall pile of fire wood over his thin arms. As funny as the sight was the miko felt sorry for the small youkai and walked over to take half his burden.

"What are you doing? Sesshomaru-sama has assigned me a task which I do with honour," his voice squeaked at the sudden help.

"I'm only helping," the woman mumbled continuing even against his wishes.

Following her role model, Rin walked over and took half of the remaining burden lessening the weight the kappa held further. Sesshomaru meanwhile watched the ordeal keenly. His interested place in the miko's kindness. Jaken was a servant. It was his job and duty to serve those higher than him and yet she helped. Even after he had clearly voiced his disapprove of her in their previous encounters. It was clear she didn't exactly like the small, green being and yet that didn't stop her from helping.

"Now go away!" he grumbled when the wood was piled near the pit that would add further light to the cavern that glowed only from the moss coating the walls.

"Fine whatever," Kagome muttered.

"Jaken you should say 'thank-you'," Rin pouted, her face scrunched together with her frown.

"I won't thank the worthless human," but two sets of glaring eyes warned him against his decision, "However your help was appreciated," he grumbled not showing that he really did enjoy the assistance in his task.

Taken back at his sudden turn around the miko nodded in recognition before looking at the young girl who had defended her fiercely, "Rin you should get some sleep."

The child didn't have to be told twice. The fur from Ah-Un's pack was pulled to the ground for her to lie on next to the dragon's large form. Rin patted the bed beside her for the woman to rest next to her. Smiling, the woman laid down, all the while hating that she didn't have her pack with her to put on something that wouldn't possibly expose her during the night. Flushing at the idea of her skirt riding up her hips made her realize she would worry far too much to sleep any length of time.

On the other hand the inu was gaining a good mental laugh at the twitching woman. Her movements made him aware she was fidgeting for something, after her many attempts to ensure the strange, indecent short bottoms she wore were properly tucked into place he realized the motive behind her concern. Soft breathing of the kappa followed the young girl, leaving only the miko and the taiyoukai awake. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the dragon where the thing he had retrieved from a local youkai village had been placed. He had taken a short absence during the time the females had bathed. He trusted speed to get him back before anything happened and with the miko around he didn't have to fear something would attack them. The power the woman possessed had grown and she had control that she had not shown before.

"Come, there is something I wish to discuss with you," the inu broke through pale silence with the sharp demand of his voice with certainty that she would hear and follow the order given.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and trailed after the taiyoukai heading down the other tunnel she had noticed earlier. For a moment she considered what she was getting herself into but that fleeting thought was pushed aside as she reasoned Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything to her. Rin still needed her help and he had promised not to harm her. Not to mention that Sesshomaru had never broken any vow he ever made.

A glance towards his slow moving form gave the miko a glimpse of a rather bulky bundle in the inu's arms. From her position she was unable to decipher what it was. Vaguely she noted that when entering the cave after the girl's bath he had held an object as well. But her focus had been on Jaken who walked in zigzags trying to balance the wood pile he carried. It wasn't until he entered the smaller chamber hidden a fair distance from the main cavern and turned to face her that she was able to realize the object was a wrapped parcel of sorts. The bundle of fur tightly hugged the mysterious item that was wrapped away from view. Immediately she found said package was placed in front of her to take.

"What's this?" she asked as the fur wrapped package was held out for her to take. "Is it… for me?"

"Hn."

"Thanks?" she answered uncertainly while taking the gift from his hands. "What's it for?"

"Part of our agreement," the reply was a deep purr.

"Oh," the miko pondered for a moment, "I don't really need anything in return for taking care of Rin. I'm happy to help."

The woman attempted to hand back the package but the inu had already released it to her and was refusing to allow her rejection. Hesitating she watched the inu who looked at her with disinterest. The golden hues didn't flicker when his chest roared discontent at her stillness. Startled from the sudden noise Kagome stepped back and let the shiver run along her spine.

"Sorry," she whispered and sat while her hand gave a quick pull to the leather thong holding the furs together.

Beneath the layer of pelt was the smooth, cool material of silk. Quite curious now she pulled at the object and held it before her eyes revealing more and more of the expensive silk beneath the first part of the garment. A mixture of midnight blue matching the night sky and silver as bright as the shining stars flowed over her lap.

"Sesshomaru I… I don't think I understand," she told him upon realizing that the gift was a garment, a fine kimono fit for a higher class lady.

"If you're to become this Sesshomaru's mate you must dress accordingly," and for the first time she noticed his mask fell long enough to show her a smirk tucked in the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

Sapphire depths swirled with radiance. Confusion veiled all emotion that clouded the watery orbs. Near silence spoke of disbelief and possible mishearing. Words formed on the slender slip of pink flesh resting within the warm mouth, but the voice couldn't break past the tension that filled her aura. In the seconds that passed the miko could feel hours. Reflection of the words that flowed from the inu's mouth questioned her sanity. They were not possible. At least not in a combination with Sesshomaru.

"Come again?"

"You accepted the role of becoming the mother of this Sesshomaru's ward. With that responsibility you are expected to become my mate in order to ensure you can provide properly for her through what this Sesshomaru has to offer."

"You're kidding… right?" the voice was filled with her disbelief and if she had been standing she would have probably collapsed.

"This Sesshomaru does not joke."

"Ah… right. Listen Sesshomaru, I can't accept this… I mean you can't do this. I ... I can't be your mate or the mate you want me to be," she shifted the gift, placing it on the floor so she could stand and face the inu as an equal, or at least at a more equal height. "You should be picking some beautiful, youkai female who understands the rules of your court," she stuttered as she tried to fight for a strong reason behind her argument.

"Why?" he growled, "Why deny me now when you have already accepted this Sesshomaru before."

"But that was before I knew… before I realized what you wanted. You tricked me. I'm human how was I suppose to know what you meant when I accepted to be Rin's mother?"

"You should know to question everything when a youkai is involved. A miko should be aware of the consequences of not asking for clarification."

"I'm not from around here… I've never understood your kind. I accept that you are youkai and therefore your customs are different from mine and being a more respectable youkai I expect you to understand that rather than take advantage of it," her voice told him she was angry but not to the extent that she showed the hanyou.

Still his beast rattled to force the bitch into submission but he wanted to hear her out. Her concerns would be his to properly take care of should it be necessary. Though she was rejecting him there was a chance he could still move things back into his advantage.

"How do males mate in human society?" His inquiries were rare but he had limited his knowledge of the weaker beings and now regretted such actions for now he seemed weak.

"They propose to the female, asking for her hand rather than demanding it through other means," she sighed hoping that he was giving up his so call claim on her.

"Then will you mate with this Sesshomaru," he posed the question with a slight demanding tone in order to sate his beast.

"No."

The answer was not something he expected. No woman … or anything ever denied him what he sought. When something got in the way he would take what he needed but most of the time it was handed over to him. This new situation was … perplexing as well as annoying.

"Why not?" he snapped narrowing his gaze and ensuring his body was between the threshold leading out of the smaller chamber.

"Because I don't belong in this world…. I don't belong in youkai society. Besides we don't even know each other. I mean I know you're a Western Lord and you own most of these lands we roam. You're an inu and you're very prideful and honourable. I know of your missions and basic knowledge of the history of your family, namely your father. Other than that I know nothing. Like what you enjoy… hobbies and such. You probably know nothing about me. If I asked you 'what's my favourite colour?' you'd be clueless…"

"Blue," the inu answered instantly.

"What?"

"Your favourite colour is blue," his repetition was calm.

"How did you know that?"

"The ring you wear is of a sapphire. Most of your nightwear is various shades of blue and you commonly pick out the blue flowers when chaining them together with Rin. Your favourite colour is blue," his explanation confident and the accurate response shocked her.

The taiyoukai observed her enough to gain some basic knowledge of her. That was more than Inuyasha had ever done for her.

"What I like to eat?"

"Berries, especially strawberries, are your preference. You lean towards a more vegetarian diet and stay clear of anything too bloody. Your favoured meat is dried deer meat."

"Favourite thing to do?"

"This Sesshomaru has seen you reading from strange books and scrolls in the past. Most of the time you have a very tense face, perhaps because these were for study but at times you looked to enjoy passing the time with more pleasant, smaller scrolls. Therefore concluding you enjoy reading. You tend to watch the night sky with a serene look buried within your eyes meaning you are passionate for astrology. You hum unknown tunes suggesting you like to sing, or at least like music in general, particularly to the young kit that follows you around."

"What?" she had hoped to throw him off and yet she could. He was proving to know her better than any of her friends, better than the one person she had confided her knowledge to. It was Inuyasha she loved and the hanyou had established he was incompetent when it came to remembering any of the basic facts that would please her, "You… you can't know me…"

"Kagome, a time travelling miko who jumps through the well at the edge of Inuyasha's forest that was destroyed by Naraku in his recent attack. There's a prophecy about you. The Shrine Maiden who will rid Hell from this earth and show youkai how to survive the raids that are certain to rule over these lands in given time. You suffer the torment of not being able to return to your home and hide your agony away from your so-called-friends who have yet to notice that you endure such hardships. Yet you strongly continue to fight and shower them with falsehoods and bright smiles to stop them from worrying. Independence, power, strength, loyalty: these are all things that my beast seeks in a female," he concluded baffling her into silence.

They never spoke. He never appeared to be around. She never told anyone of her issues. Yet he drew her onto a canvas as if he had been the one to create her. Kagome didn't understand. She wanted Inuyasha to see these things not the male before her. The inu was trying to claim her like a possession and the thought didn't sit well with her. But his attention that he would give her was something she longed for. Something she desperately had wanted…

"How do you know all this?" she fell to her knees in defeat and let the tears gathering in her eyes to roll freely down her cheeks, "Why do you know all this?"

"You have been an interest for quite some time. This Sesshomaru pondered how it was possible for someone to be so oblivious to common everyday activities of this world and so it was necessary to watch you interact with your group. Upon observing you for such a long time I was able to assume many things. Only an idiot such as the half breed would be ignorant of the signs you gave him. He is unworthy of you."

Even at that moment he was reading her thoughts. Was Inuyasha really worth pursuing? It was clear he long for Kikyou. More than anything he wanted the clay pot and chased after her constantly. Here before her was a being that appeared to chase after her, in his own way of course. She knew what it was like to trail after something, someone, and never receive the attentions sought out. Although Sesshomaru made it clear he wanted her for purpose other than emotions, he wanted her nonetheless.

"But you… you're an enemy… you tried to kill me."

"First impressions are never accurate," he stated as if it didn't matter what had happened between them during their first couple of encounters.

"What about second impressions?" the woman argued.

"It takes multiple meetings to know a person. This Sesshomaru will not deny that you were in the way and any obstacles that prevented me from my task must be eliminated," he was aware she wouldn't take his response well so continued, "However, this Sesshomaru has realized the mistakes made and plans to make up for the wrongs done in the past."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" the tone of her voice wavering with scepticism in her newly posed question.

"You're going to be the lucky one to express what this Sesshomaru will need to do eventually… it will just take time and observation because even unwillingly you will tell this Sesshomaru what you need, require, want, and desire. Your deepest yearnings will be granted in time," his low baritone declaration deepened with each of his words.

Kagome remained silent. She wasn't sure how to respond; at least no confident response came to mind so she let her voice die away and simply stared at the being she was certain was possessed. This wasn't the Sesshomaru she knew. The male hated humans… a thought which needed a voice…

"Don't you hate me?" she let her pondering thought grow into a voice of its own.

"What reason would this Sesshomaru have to hate you miko?"

"I'm human…" her conclusion needed no other explanation.

"Yes, for now… and though you will maintain your human appearance even after becoming this Sesshomaru's mate you will gain youkai aspects. Your purity will remain but my power will lace yours, tangling until the two separate entities blend to feel as one," there was a certainty in his words that made her feel like she was losing.

It occurred to her that this male would probably become her mate no matter how much she argued against him. His logical mind was like hers. In this time he was the only one she had ever met with anything close to an educational background. The inu held intelligence in many things, not just battle strategy. Their debates would be more than just small words enforced with violent acts but something higher, meaningful, and filled with premises, rational arguments, and evidence. Sesshomaru, unlike Inuyasha, wouldn't simply use 'because I'm your alpha so I'm right' but would force her submission through powerful conclusions that couldn't be argued. Yet the miko was certain she would be able to hold her own against him. And, if anything, she was prepared to bet that he knew she wouldn't be a female to simply bend to his will easily. Sesshomaru knew her and knew she would be difficult to handle and yet he was still here pursuing her and what her mind and body offered. This was an argument she wouldn't win.

"I have a kit," she whispered slowly, "He's like my own son. I take care of him."

"He shall be welcomed to the Western Palace should you accept the title that I am proposing to give to you. Perhaps I will even train him to become a warrior of the west."

Kagome sighed, unable to believe what she was about to accept and how easily she appeared to be giving in, "Okay… I'll … mate you. But I'm doing this for Rin… I can tell she needs me." _And you,_ she added mentally, _because I truly believe I can change you. _Her other thoughts consistingof her lack of a chance with the hanyou who never looked at her the way Sesshomaru was doing so now.

"No," the inu hushed in a low growl, "This was your fate," he cooed deeply as he neared her, "destiny," his tongue darted across the outer shell of her ear, "you were made for the sole purpose of entering my world."

The heavy mass of his arms encircled her waist giving her support that she had wanted from another. It was wrong to do this. Her mind demanded for her to not even consider attempting to give into such a request but her heart longed to be wanted, even as an object. Most of all, her body sought after the touch the inu was willing to give. Her young virgin body had grown into a form any woman would be envious of, still the hanyou hadn't shown any notice of her. Seduction was a foreign thing in the hanyou's mind. But two strong, firm hands roamed over her stomach in upward circular motions until the taiyoukai was able to grope and palm her supple breast through the thin material of her navy t-shirt brought her away from ponderings forcing an unwilling gasp from her.

"Where did you receive such vile clothes?" the inu whispered allowing his lips to brush the ear he had licked.

"My… time is different from yours," she answered uncertain why they were being so quiet. "These are decent and comfortable."

"A lady of your stature will be expected to show my wealth through the wardrobe you have. From this point forward you will never be allowed to show so much skin in public. I won't permit the female on my arm to be called a whore," reasoning why he had gone to retrieve the silk kimono presented to her.

"Wait… do we have to do… it? I've never and I … don't think I can. I mean you're attractive and all but I don't think I am drawn to you in that w-way," her breath hitched in her throat as one deadly hand drew under the black skirt to brush her forbidden folds through the thin material of her lace panties.

Innocently her hips bucked against the pressure and she immediately felt a small release. Her innards moved and squirmed in uncertainty but the virgin body reacted to the caress and sought for more. Sesshomaru pressed harder flicking the pads in small circles; all the while letting his other hand crawl beneath the cotton shirt to find the strange binding contraption that she wore. He had come across the woman once. She had been bathing and stood by the hot springs clad in the strange undergarments. This was after he knew of her origins so thought nothing of it as he continued on his way, blocking his aura from the 'busy' half breed nearby. At that time he thought nothing about the miko who had yet to grow in power. Now he pondered if perhaps the reason he didn't kill her wasn't out of boredom but because his beast had planned to take her all along.

"Yes, it is the easiest way for my essence to blend with yours and prevent a painful change. But I won't proceed until your body is singing for completion," his voice coiled with the promise of pleasure. "This Sesshomaru can never bring unwilling harm to his mate."

As he spoke Kagome felt the snap of her bra which was ripped away to allow his hand access to the supple mounds. Claws drew tantalizing circles around each tit in turn and he proved how well he could multi task when his fingers tore the elastic band of her final piece of undergarments, leaving her in the simple, flimsy skirt and stretchy material of her top. When the tight upper garment began to get in the way of his attentions it became no more than scrape on the cavern floor. All the while, Kagome was beginning to drown in the waves of sensation brought about by the flick of the finger pads prying her folds apart to draw out the hidden bead of nerves. A delicate flick of his deadly claws sent a jolt through her body pulling a shiver from her spine.

"I can take pain," she whispered.

"This Sesshomaru refuses to expose you to any sort of discomfort that can be prevented," he enforce, "You must understand that should you not allow this Sesshomaru to rut with you now willingly my beast might overreact at a later time and force you to submit. Tasting you will bring ease, soothing it."

Kagome was pulled to the ground, straddled, the inu above her with a knee next to each hip. Vaguely she noted her form was cushioned from the cold, hard surface of the cave. Furs had been piled in the centre of the room as a sort makeshift bed. The inu's hands that had created a blank slate in her mind were pulled back to begin disrobing his massive form. Sapphire eyes were transfixed upon the small short tugs. As each layer was pulled away from his form it was discarded off to the side until the bare contours of his robust chest were hers to stare upon. The tight muscle bunched beneath pale, soft, flawless skin and the broad span of his form showed her sign of intense training for shaping his appearance. Perfection was something the inu aimed for and the sight of such a perfect creature before her made her wonder about her pale image. There was no comparison, the miko felt ordinary and unworthy of what the being offered. Guilt for contaminating this being and betraying those she loved swelled in her stomach. Slender arms wrapped around her nude chest, hugging her breast from the male's view.

"I can't do this. I'm nothing compared to you," but her attempt to sit up was denied when the inu released more of his weight around her.

"You will complete this Sesshomaru's image," the taiyoukai crooned deeply, understanding that the vibrating growl calmed his ward and hoping that it would for the miko. "Your power will grow fiercely under my guidance. Your personality reflects that of an inu bitch, yet you are more tolerable than the females that prance around seeking attention. You should feel honoured that this Sesshomaru has chosen you, honoured that my bed will only be shared with you."

His claws were tearing away the skirt, the last bit of material hiding her from view, as he slipped between her legs. The hakamas he wore were loose and he easily kicked them off, so he wouldn't have to waste time later. Kagome squirmed uncomfortably before becoming distracted by the open mouth kisses along her collarbone. Fingers snaked around each of her wrists and pulled the appendages hiding her upper torso from view.

"Please don't," she whispered her beg while trying to twist away from the prying masculine form.

Strength of an inu was no match for her and she found her arms soon pinned to her sides. Honey coloured eyes took in her nude form. The drifting gaze was not something she was use to. Never had she seen the inu take such interest in anything, but he was studying her now in a way that made her believe he had to remember every detail, contour, dip, curve, line. The idea forced her to struggle as she remembered her flaw and self consciously twisted to hide the imperfection from the prying eyes. Sesshomaru picked up on the motion and intention immediately. His hovering form pulled the woman back into her place and he released the arms to free his hands. One claw traced over the curving 's' line just above her hip.

"What happened?" he leaned in and dragged his tongue over the white scar.

"That's where the jewel was hidden. Mistress Centipede bit it out when I first came to this time," she answered him obediently, though she wasn't positive why.

He didn't question her further, meaning he was satisfied enough with her answer. It proved that he was indeed interested in learning about her. This idea was something she could accept but she was brought out of her inner world of thoughts when something warm clamped down around her breast. The erect nipple was pulled by the suction of the inu's mouth bring out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. With each nip of his fangs the inu pinched the neighbouring tit between his forefinger and thumb. He would roll the nub as he suckled and moved the tip around in his oral cavity, exchanging places with his mouth and fingers only when the woman was arching to his touch to seek more.

Vigilant claws trailed lazily over the silk flesh tight over her abdominal muscles. The forming of tight knots proved she was not like most woman who would lounge about. The firm tightness of her body meant long hours of training and fighting and even the slender, length of her legs now hugging his waist expressed strength from day after day travelling. Between their bodies he found the small pearl he was seeking. The woman cried out and bit her lip to stop too much sound from passing her lips. The torturous circles drawn over the nerves sent waves of shivers and shocks through her. Hips bucked against the movement bringing such sensational pleasure. When the motion stopped she couldn't help the groan escape. Sesshomaru had abandoned the mounds rising in waves with each deep intake for air and his tongue was beginning to soften the flesh of her neck where he would bite her after their little round. Mental roars of displeasure spoke of the desire to take the woman and mark her before she changed her mind once more. The situation was still too unstable for his liking. Though he wanted to draw out the moment there was logic behind the reason.

The inu allowed his fingers to shift further along the glistening folds as his erect member hardened painfully. Kagome attempted to arch with the intrusion of his fingers but only managed a few centimetres off the ground. The digits slid deeply into her and began a slow, gentle pump that would ensure his claws didn't wildly cut the warm walls that would tightly cling to his length as he dived into her over and over. Thoughts overcame his mind and he wasn't able to hold back any longer. He withdrew from her tunnel and positioned the thick rod before leaning in to maintain his close proximately.

Sesshomaru pressed forward with a quick drive, burying his length within the woman; tearing past her weakened barrier. It surprised him when she didn't cry out in pain, instead choosing to bury her mouth against the nape of his neck to maintain her silence, in order to keep her voice from waking the slumbering forms within the other chamber. Blood just barely remained beneath the surface as her nails dug into the flesh taunt over his shoulder blades. His own claws pierced the cavern floor as he stilled his movements for the female's comfort.

"You," she paused and the heated red of her cheeks told him of her embarrassment, "don't have to stop."

Eagerness filled her body, expressing the desire to feel complete with his form. He was certain the woman was pure, in every aspect of the word. The barrier of her maidenhood hadn't been broken; he had felt the small tearing and the stretch of her flesh as he penetrated. Yet she wasn't in the pain that would have been expected. He had no logical conclusion for the event. But if the woman wasn't questioning it than why should he. So long as the miko became his, nothing else seemed to matter.

At first, every one of his thrusts were greeted with the woman's hips. Demanding force began to wear the woman's tired body. As the pace of the beast above her increased, she was left to simply moan and whisper with each push forward; friction made all thoughts vanish, leaving only vague emotions and feelings to wander through the vacant area. The guilt she felt had been replaced with a passion and pleasure she had never experienced before. It left her wanting more. Needing it. Craving for the starved attention the inu dotted her with.

A flare from his aura reached around them to surround their forms covered in sleek perspiration from labour of their act. With her hoarse voice she whispered, pleading to him for her completion. As her cry reached his ears with her release her own aura tangled with his. The weaving and intertwining of their power continued as he managed to hold back the deafening roar while his own release was drawn from him.

Lying beside the woman, tucked around his form for body warmth, was bizarrely soothing. His focus was on the aura wrapping around them. When it began to settle, he would be able to mark her. In doing so she would be unable to ever leave him. The powerful miko would be his to rule, protect, and put on display. Of course he would need to tread lightly around the possession idea; he wouldn't make the same mistake the hanyou made.

It was strange, laying there beside the inu, wearing nothing at all when earlier she had been worried about her skirt riding up and exposing pink panties that were now shreds on the cavern floor. The concern she held before was a useless waste of energy. Now there were far worse things to consider.

"Sesshomaru how do I explain this to Inuyasha?"

A roaring displeasing rumbled greeted the question. "Don't concern yourself with the hanyou. He's already aware what you accepted. You belong to me now."

Kagome gasped for air when the arms around her waist tightened. Realizing the extent of his deadly hug, the inu allowed his grasp to lighten and nuzzled the woman's neck affectionately as an apology from his beast. Her thoughts were elsewhere though. Inuyasha was half inu, and mostly likely knew about what she was getting into, hence the reason for his sudden outburst and warnings. If only she listened.

But this wasn't so bad. The comforting hug, she had never received but always wanted, the passion, though not love still intense, the small affectionate touches, that meant something deeper instinctively to the inu but were appreciated by the woman, and most of all understanding. Willingly she shared things with Inuyasha, who never remembered, yet Sesshomaru was able to obtain the same information on his own without needing to be told or reminded. Clearly the hanyou would never see her for who she was, and so this would be the best way for her to get over him and begin her new life in her new home.

A piercing bite roused her from her musings, the pain turning immediately into pleasure as she gasped and flung her head back against the muscular form of her mate. Her breathing caught in her throat before she remembered how to breathe and, in an attempt to make up for the lost air, her chest heaved in short quick risings and downfalls. Moments passed, seconds and then minutes. Finally the inu released her neck from the pinching grasp between his fangs and lapped at the lacerations.

"What was that?" she whispered sounding like she ran a marathon with the breaking of her breathing.

"My mark," he crooned lowly between the open mouthed kisses.

"It stings."

"Not for much longer," his weight shifted as he rolled them over.

He carried his mass between her legs before leaning in to continue his attention on the laceration. Two fingers pinched the tender flesh of her nipples before testing the weight of the fleshy mounds. There was a gasp from the woman as the small caress began to reheat her body.

"Wait a minute," she hissed as the inu nipped at the mark still forming upon her pulse. "Again? But we just… you know… "

A low chuckle resonated off the cave walls, shocking her immensely before he replied: "My beast isn't sated. It would seem that not just Rin wishes to see you swollen with a pup," he hushed any objections with a sly sealing of their lips.

An act that represented their sealing fate.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
